Heartcatch Pretty Cure!
Heartcatch Pretty Cure! is the seventh and latest announced season of the Pretty Cure Series. While its logo has been announced, not much information is given about this new project. Before the logo was announced, many fans of the series were speculating that the new season would be a sequel to Fresh Pretty Cure!, not unlike how it happened with Futari wa Pretty Cure and Yes! Pretty Cure 5. However, as both of the two mentioned seasons' sequels had the same title with an added sub-title (Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart and Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! respectively), it is not a sequel to Fresh Pretty Cure!. Not much information has been revealed for the new season, except the two main characters' names and their Pretty Cure aliases. Both girls attend the same school. Plot One night, the introverted flower lover Hanasaki Tsubomi has a strange and mysterious dream, where the legendary warriors known as Pretty Cure are defeated at the base of the "Great Tree of Hearts". Because of this, all the beautiful plants are destroyed, and two fairies from the Tree of Hearts take off. It soon turns out to be real, and the fairies appear next to her. They want her to become the legendary warrior Pretty Cure and make the Heart Flower bloom to prevent the Great Tree of Hearts, the source of all human hearts, from dying. But Tsubomi, unsure of herself, thinks she is unable to do so and refuses. However, an enemy attacks her classmate Kurumi Erika and takes away her "Heart Seed". To save Erika's heart, Tsubomi summons the courage she needs and transforms into a Pretty Cure warrior, Cure Blossom. Characters Pretty Cure A really shy and introverted girl who loves flowers and dreams of being a botanist to turn all deserts in the world into flower gardens. She lives in a flower shop called "Flower Shop Hanasaki" with her parents and grandmother. She loves her grandmother, and has picked up her old-fashioned speech pattern. Her catchphrase is "I can't stand this anymore!". Having pink as her theme color, her alter ego is . She loves fashion and dreams of being a fashion designer. Her home is a fashion shop called "Fairy Drop", and she lives with both her parents, plus an older sister who is a fashion model and whom she is really jealous of. Erika is very nosy and will not ignore shy people like Tsubomi, and always says exactly what is on her mind. Her catchphrase is "Even my heart, wider than the ocean, has reached its limit in patience!". Having light blue as her theme color, her alter ego is . Nothing is known about the third Cure in the series, except that she is older than Tsubomi and Erika. In the official homepages, she appears in Trsubomi and Erika's dreams before they become Pretty Cure. Mascots A fairy from the Great Tree of Hearts, and Tsubomi's companion. Another fairy from the Great Tree of Hearts, and Erika's companion. Apostels of Sabaku The apparent leader of the Three Cadets of Sabaku Only female of the Three Cadets of Sabaku. She is a direct person and battles Precure with the fullest of her feelings. She attacks with her hair becoming like a scorpion's tail. A strong narcist who thinks he is the most beautiful man in the universe. He always tries to look as beautiful as possible, even in battle. The underlings of the Three Cadets of Sabaku, always hard-working. Desertrians are the monsters used by the villains, created by fusing an object with the wilting Heart Flower of a person. A mysterious woman whose name and powers are similar to Cure Moonlight. It is unknown if she is a real Pretty Cure or a copy. She has complete heterochromia, her left eye being light blue while her right eye, which she usually keeps closed, is yellow. The main villain in the series. As a myserious and strong, he has his face constantly hidden beneath his face. Others Hanasaki Kaoruko Tsubomi's grandmother, who used to have Tsubomi in her house often in the past. She used to be Pretty Cure in her youth, her Cure ego being . Items - Perfume bottles used to transform. - Bar-type items used as a weapon. The different types of Flower Tacts are named after the users; , , and . - Items which collect Heart Seeds. External Links *[http://www.toei-anim.co.jp/tv/hc_precure/ Heartcatch Pretty Cure!] at Toei Animation (Japanese) *[http://asahi.co.jp/precure/ Heartcatch Pretty Cure!] at TV Asahi (Japanese) *[http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/anime.php?id=11195 Heartcatch Pretty Cure!] at Anime News Network's Encyclopedia *[http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/HeartcatchPrettyCure Heartcatch Pretty Cure!] at Television Tropes & Idiosm Category:Series